What's HetaOni?
by memoranda
Summary: SO... A person stumbles across the mansion and falls into the hole and can't get out. rated T cuz it's HetaOni... Crappy summary, please just read it! I OWN NOTHING except for Jade
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own HetaOni. Or Hetalia. But I do own Jade.**

_ ~~Jade~~_

"Come on, Jade, just a little farther!" I mumble to myself.

I was hiking. I did that a lot.

My name is Jade. Jade Prentice. I am thirteen years old.

It was summer break, and I was bored. Really bored. Enough-to-go-on-a-three-hour-hiking-trip-by myself-in-the-creepy-woods-by-my-house bored.

I reach the top of the hill I was on.

"Huh..." I voice.

I was facing a white mansion with a reddish-orange roof. There were no windows on the bottom floor, and the windows on the second floor were chained. The windows on the third and fourth floors looked okay though.

I know I shouldn't be snooping around a place that wasn't mine, but I just couldn't help myself. Something about this house was drawing me in.

I jiggle the door knob. It was locked, so I started walking around the mansion.

Faintly, I could hear voices shouting.

"Hello?" I call. I start walking faster. "Are you okay...?"

I realized that it was more than one person.

"Come on, this isn't funny..." I mutter.

"Prussia, wait! Germany tripped on a rock!" A voice yelled.

I shook my head. Prussia and Germany? Those are countries.

"...Because I can't think of a reason not to help my little brother!" A different voice shouted triumphantly.

There was a growling noise and sounds of metal on...rock? What was going on?

"Yes! It's backing away! let's get out of here!" Yet another voice called.

I wandered forward a few more steps and gasp in surprise as suddenly there was no ground underneath me.

I fell for a few seconds before landing on my butt in the most unflattering way.

"Ow!" I groan as I shake my long auburn hair out of my face. I reach up and put it in a high ponytail before getting up.

It was dark down here.

"Hello?..." I call.

I find my way to a door. Opening it, I walk out into a white room furnished with black couches and chairs.

I hear footsteps running down the hall, so I follow them.

"Hello?" I call again, walking faster.

Somewhere, a door slams.

Great.

I pass an open cell door. Soon, I find some stairs, so I climb them.

I shudder. Something about this place wasn't right.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I open the closed door and swiftly move through. All of my instincts were telling me to run, fast.

Suddenly, I feel goosebumps up my arm. Reaching into my messenger bag, I withdraw my sweatshirt that I brought for some strange reason. my hand brushes the knife I brought in case of emergencies. On a sudden whim, I take that out, too. I look into the reflective metal and stop cold.

Some-_thing-_ was staring at me through cold black eyes.

"_You won't escape..."_ It growled. I did what anyone holding a knife would do.

I screamed and ran for my life.

~~HETALIA~~

~~_3rd person~~_

Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Japan had informed everyone waiting in the halls that the way out was no longer available for use. They all ran until they reached a small white room.

"Thank goodness...thank goodness... for a little while, I thought we really wouldn't make it out alive!" Japan exclaimed.

"Dang it! even though we're al together here, our situation hasn't gotten any better!" Germany said, punching a wall.

"West, don't be so pessimistic! What matters is that we're alive! besides, with so many nations gone, someone is bound to notice soon!" Prussia said.

(How odd... I feel as if I'm forgetting something important...) Japan thought.

"...We need to keep breaking the clocks." China called to everyone.

"Maybe escaping really is impossible..." Germany glumly said. His voice rose. "And now, we're going to get eaten, one by one! That's what I would do If I was the Thing!"

(That's right...Germany said something, and then Prussia got mad...but then what?) Japan looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"That's enough, West! We only lost one way out, I'm sure there are still many other ways!" Prussia exclaimed.

(What is it! What am I forgetting! Remember, remember! if I don't-)

Germany's voice interrupted Japan's fretting. "Prussia...I'm sorry. And thank you...For earlier...This time, I intend to make it up to you. I'm sorry I was such a burden..."

(I'll regret again-)

"Germany, but Germany, It's okay-" Italy began, but Germany cut him off. "No. If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be such a burden to you. I'm sorry to you too." He said, looking at Italy. "You've been doing good fighting without running away. I really appreciate it."

Italy blushed at the complement. "What?...Oh, um, Thanks...But you know, I think you can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that-" He broke off, tears pooling in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Italy?" France said.

He turns his amber eyes on France, then sweeps them around the room, looking at everyone, even Canada. "Please...please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and make time-"

Canada interrupts him. "Er... You're shaking..."

(Time...) Japan thought. (After that line...) With a gasp of realization, he whips around to face the auburn haired nation. "Italy!" He shouted.

The door creaked open to reveal the grey monster behind. It's eyes were cold, and staring straight at Italy.

England and America, who were on either sides, gasped and withdrew their weapons, as did everyone else.

"Italy!" Japan shouted again, more desperately.

The Italian took a deep breath and continued his speech, not flinching even with the supernatural being meters behind him. "It was scary, but...But..." He smiled at everyone in the room. Italy was sure he was about to say his last words. "It was fun."

"ITALY!" Germany shouted.

There was a sickening slashing sound as the author ordered a page break.

~~~HETALIA!~~~

~~~Jade~~~

Panting, I turn a corner into a Japanese styled set of rooms. Judging by the heavy footsteps behind me, the thing was close on my tail. I didn't dare risk turning around.

"!" I am surprised by a dead end.

I turn and face the creature. It was taller than me by about two feet, with murder written in it's eyes.

I brandish my knife. "Stay back!" I try to order, but I end up squeaking.

I back into a corner. It advances on me until it was too close for my comfort. It slashes at me in the ribs, making a cut. I yelp in pain.

Experimentally, I grasp the blade of my knife and throw it. with a sickening splat, it lodges itself in the Thing's forehead. I gasp at what I had just done.

The monster slowly fades away, and my knife falls to the floor with a clatter. I half-laugh. I just did that...

picking up my knife, I head back into the hall. I try the door knob of the front door, but it doesn't work.

Great, now I was REALLY stuck here. I cross my arms loosely. I feel something wet under my arms...

I look down. blood soaked the front of my grey shirt, painting it red. Suddenly, I feel drowsy. My messenger bag feels heavy on my shoulder. Even my knife slips loosely from my hand.

I collapse on the floor, right where I was. I think I'll just sleep for a while...

Through my hazy eyes, I see the door to the basement that I was in open, and several people walk out. One of them is supporting a man in green, who was passed out. A man in white kneels down next to me. "Are you okay?" I barely hear him say anything.

He lifts the front of my shirt to my ribs, taking in my gash. "She needs help!" He calls out to his companions.

A man in a cream colored jacket rushes forward. "You need to stay awake, Miss. Look at me, that's right... don't fall asleep...Are you human?" He asks me in a quiet voice. I nod. He exchanges worried looks with his comrades. looking back to me, he asks, "What's your name?"

"Jade." I gasp. Talking was hard.

While this was happening, the first man was wrapping a bandage around my middle. He looks at me. "Is that better?" I nod, closing my eyes.

"Hey, none of that." The second man scolds me quietly. Slowly, I open my eyes again, looking into his. "Your eyes are purple..." Was all I had the strength to say.

He smiles at me. "Your eyes are green."

Another man in a cream colored coat walks up and lifts me into the air. "Now, Germany, you were taking us to a safe room...?" He has a thick Russian accent. I snuggle into his chest. "Can I sleep now?" I ask.

"Yes, child, sleep. But do not forget to wake up." The man holding me says. His footsteps slowly rock me into a dreamless sleep...

**Yay, first HetaOni fic! (minus the one I helped type with InazumaCat1127. If you like HetaOni and Harry potter, you should read it. It's called HetaOni, Hogwarts style) Do you like it? please review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

***sighs* No HetaOni or Hetalia for me...**

~~~Jade~~~

I am lying on my bed, with a lot of blankets on top of me. I notice that my ribs are aching dully. Oh, that's right, I remember falling a couple times when I was hiking earlier. Suddenly, I hear voices that are unfamiliar, and I'm scared. I lie still, listening. They sound right above my bed.

"Are you sure she'll be okay? She lost a lot of blood..." One voice whispered. I think that this was the man with the purple eyes and blonde hair that had me stay awake.

"It had stopped bleeding, and with enough rest, she should be okay." A new voice said quietly. This one had a German accent.

A hand stroked my face. "She looks peaceful...How do you think she got in? Did she fall in the cave with the burnt rope?"

"Maybe. All we can do is wait until she wakes..."

Someone sighs. "Why do the innocent always have to be in such terrible situations? She's just a human..."

Again, with the human thing. Wasn't EVERYONE human? I accidentally furrow my eyebrows in frustration.

Someone gasps. "She's waking up..."

Well, I guess I have to 'wake up' now that I messed this up...

I pretend to just now wake up. I flutter my eyelids, looking at the ceiling. Several shapes block out the ceiling light.

"Hey, dude-ette! How do you feel?" A loud voice asks. It comes from a wheat-blonde with a strange cowlick.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" I croak. My throat hurts. I sit up, shaking hair out of my face. My ponytail had been let down.

"Do you remember anything...? Anything at all...?" A man with red hair asks me.

"Th-there was a- There was a...Thing...it...Cut me...With it's...fingers..." I stutter. There were ten people in the room, all males.

"Yeah...I'm not sure how to explain..." A red-head looked off, scratching his head and looking around at the others.

"First thing you should know is that we're kind of...stuck here." An albino man pipes up.

"St-stuck...? How? Wh-why?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"You remember the thing? It's a monster, and it's trying to kill us." A man in green says. I remember that he's the one who was passed out earlier.

"K-kill? Wha-Why?"

"We rearry don't know the detairs...What we know is that we can't reave, and the Thing won't reave us arone until we're arr dead." The man in white says.

I sit in stunned silence until I notice that everyone is staring at me. "Thats...not...good..." I choke out.

The other man with the cream coat pats me on the head lightly. "There, there...We made a pledge to get all of us out alive, and now, this includes you!" He has silvery-blonde hair and purple eyes.

"So...Who are you?..." I ask, looking around the room. The men all exchange worried looks.

"...I'm not sure you'll believe us..." The man with the blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"So, what can I call you guys?"

After some hesitation,the wheat blonde speaks up. "Just call us by our nationalities! We're all from different countries, so, yeah. You can call me America!"

"England." The man in green says.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Albino dude.

"Germany." The man with the slicked blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

"China, aru." A man with a ponytail.

"Canada..." The man in the cream coat.

"Russia, Da?" The man who held me.

"Italy." The red-headed man with the strange curl.

"Nihon...Er, Japan." The man in the white suit.

"France, non?" A man with wavy blonde hair and a tired but perverted look on his face. I didn't like him.

"Did you hear me when I said that my name was Jade?" Everyone nods."So...Why do you talk about me like I'm the only human here?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I hold up my hands. "Okay. I won't ask."

"We're not like the creature, aru, if thats what you think." China tells me.

"Okaayy..." I pull the word out.

I yawn suddenly. "Are you tired?" Italy asks me kindly. I nod. "Yeah, a bit."

"That is arright, Jade-san. It happens when one roses a rot of brood." Japan says. "We are arr fatigued a bit."

"Do you need a sleeping buddy?" France winks at me.

England slaps him on the head. "Shut up, frog, she's afraid enough already."

I laugh slightly. "Thanks." I whisper as France walks to the kitchen, looking dejected.

"Its no problem, love. You should get some sleep now. You've lost quite a bit of blood."

I laugh again, pretty sleepily. "Okay..."

I lay back down, placing my head on the pillow.

For some reason, I can't sleep until everyone has taken their beds.

I lie still, listening to their conversation.

"Do you think she has a special skill...?"

"How high is her HP and SP levels?"

"She has a knife, but does she know how to use it?"

Just things like that. Of course, it made no sense to me.

But as of right now, I don't really care. I just need to sleep...

~~~ Hetalia!~~~

~~~Third person~~~

Prussia walked into the fireplace room. In it was Italy, Germany, England, China, Russia, and France.

"Prussia! What happened to Japan?" Italy cried, embracing his friend.

"..." Prussia hesitated. "He fell asleep...Very...deeply..."

Germany looked away, grieving silently for his friend.

"No..." China whispered, tearing up.

"...So, now we're the only ones left..." Russia said, looking around.

"Japan is-" Italy started, but he couldn't finish. Japan was...Dead? No, he couldn't be. he was too strong!

England couldn't take it anymore. "GAH! What are we going to do? We have the key, now we can-" "When we've lost so many? I can't." Germany cut him off.

"Yeah, there's no point." Russia agreed.

England thought this over. "Yeah... I agree. Let's leave this key to our next selves."

Italy looked away, tears pooling in his amber eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Germany placed his hand on the little Italian's shoulder.

"Italy, you didn't do anything-" Italy cut Prussia off. "I'm sorry. It was me...It's my fault. Because...Because I-"

In the safe room, Italy Veneciano awoke with a small cry of fear.

He bolted upright. "A dream..." He whispered in disbelief. "I guess this wasn't quite a dream.I hate this...Even here it's affecting me... It's because I remember so many things...Maybe it's a backlash?...I'm beginning to forget things from long ago. When did I first meet Germany? What was the alliance that bound us?...When I was little, I made some kind of promise to someone, didn't I? Maybe I will be able to remember when we get out of here..."

He shifted around, his eyes searching through the room.

"Everyone is...breathing, right?"

He sighed with relief. "Yeah. Japan is even moving. Thank goodness...I didn't know this place existed, and I really didn't think I'd still be alive...If I've come this far, the next thing to do is..." Italy rolled over, burying his head into his pillow. He had a plan formed in his head. No one would be happy, though. Italy knew that they would be mad at him. But it would be worth it if they could escape, even if it cost him his life...

~~~HETALIA!~~~

The next morning, everyone gathered around the kitchen table, even Jade, who had insisted that she was feeling a lot better.

"Well, everyone has rested, so can we start the conference now?" Germany looked around the room.

"Sure. I'm full and I don't feel tired anymore, so be my guest~" Russia said with a smile.

"Yeah, Italy's food is really good. He's been working so hard; I'm impressed." China patted Italy on the back. "Hee, Hee, thanks!"Italy tried to smile his normal smile, but it came out rather forced.

On the table behind him, America frowned. Something was wrong with Italy; He could feel it.

"Well, who's going to start first?" France asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at everyone expectantly.

"Well..."Germany trailed off.

Canada took a deep breath. "America, this all started with a single word from you, but you have nothing to do with the Thing, do you? Is it safe to assume that it's just a coincidence that it looks like Tony? That's all I want you to confirm."

"Hm? You think they look alike? I don't think so. Anyways, I defiantly don't have anything to do with the Thing."

(America has a friend named Tony that looks like the Thing? Hm, I think I'll call it Steve.) Jade thought.

"Yeah? Then if we are to believe you, then we're in even more trouble." Prussia said.

America looked around the room. "You don't...blame me?"

"Hm?" Japan looked at the American.

"It's pretty much my fault we got into this mess." He hung his head slightly. "If I hadn't bugged you about it, none of this would have happened."

Italy looked at America. He continued as if he didn't see the red head. "I thought you'd blame me more. I'm rather disappointed. But it's okay for you to get mad at me now."

"America..." Japan placed his hand on America's shoulder.

China sighed. "Is that really what you think, aru?"

England shook his head."You really have hamburgers for brains. stop sprouting nonsense."

America looked around the room, confused.

"Well, sure, this may have started with a single word from you...But we're the ones who went along with it, Eh?" Canada smiled at his twin.

France nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes. We could have chosen not to come, but we chose to come with you."

"You're the one who laid out the rails, but we're the ones who chose to walk on it. It's not your fault." Russia set aside his grudge against America in his time of need.

America smiled a genuine smile. "I see. Thank you. If you say so, I..." He trailed off, grinning.

Italy looked away.

"That's why we need to work together. By joining forces like never before, we'll make it through." Germany suggested, not noticing the Italian.

Italy hesitated. "Hey!" He cried out suddenly.

"What?" Germany turned to face his friend.

Italy cursed mentally. "Um, well...Can you listen to me? There's...Something I want to tell you."

Japan could tell something was wrong. "S-sure, go ahead..."

"Then could you come with me down to the basement? If we're not there, I can't talk."

"The basement?" Prussia asked. "Can't you just talk here?"

Italy fiddled with his cuffs. "It's really important, so...Please. I feel I'll only be able to talk if we're there."

Germany knew he should trust his friend, but something didn't seem right. "Hmph. I see. Then let's all head down there. But before that, I have somewhere I want to go."

"Where?" England asked.

"The cave with the burnt ropes. I saw something lying on the ground, but I couldn't pick it up at the time."

Japan nodded. "All right. Let's all go together, then."

"What about Jade? I mean, will you be able to..." Canada looked at the girl.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I want to know more about this place." Jade nodded.

"Yeah!...Thank you." Italy said.

Cautiously, everyone made their way to the basement, keeping their weapons ready.

~~~Hetalia!~~~

~~~Jade~~~

I walked in between the strange men. I had decided to trust them, seeing that if they had wanted me dead, they would have let me bleed, or left me to a Steve.

I have my messenger bag slung across my shoulder. I had brought my files, for some strange reason. I think I had just hoped that I would find some good wood to make something out of, because I was just in to that sort of thing.

We reach the door to the basement, and walk down the stairs.

Turning left, We go into the room with all of the black couches and chairs. Prussia, England, China, and Canada stand guard. I follow Japan into the tunnel behind the secret door. I hear England promise Japan some scones, and to look forward to it. I'm not sure that this was a good idea...

In the tunnel, Germany has a disturbed look on his face. "What is the matter, Germany?" Japan asked.

"Nothing...I mean, well...I just wanted to remove the obstacle that made me fall yesterday." Oh, so It was Germany who fell...And then Prussia, I guess, protected him? Maybe there was a Steve fight...

Japans voice interrupted my thoughts. "I see. That's a good idea. Someone could trip over it and get hurt."

"Yes, exactly...but...It's odd. I can't find a single vine or stone."

America looked scared. "Whaat? What the heck, it's like a horror movie! stop saying those things!"

Only Russia seemed unfazed. "Well, it's dark here. Did you look properly?"

I must be pretty stupid, because I don't get it.

"I'm sure it was right here. But there's nothing. No obstacle. There's no stone, no vine, nothing. One could think there was never anything to begin with." Germany was rapidly blanching.

Italy had a scared but thoughtful look on his face.

France looked at Germany. "It's like someone tripped you and wouldn't let you move..."

"A-actually...I only assumed it was a vine, but now that I think about it...Well...It felt...like someone had grabbed my ankle..."

America was jumping up and down, pulling on my arm. "Eeek! Stop, stop! Let's stop taking about this! There's nothing here! Can't we just leave it at that?"

I got it. Russia started to voice what I had just figured out. Woah, it's almost as if someone had turned really, really, really creepy music on!

"Grabbed...It's like...A hand sprang up from the earth and grabbed your ankle..." He trailed off, looking thoughtful. France finished for him. "...And tried to drag you into the earth..."

Germany looked plain terrified. "Aaargh! S-stop! It could have been just my imagination! Anyway! There's nothing out of the ordinary here! Let's leave it at that!"

Japan looked pale but determined to keep his head. "I-indeed! Now, let's go to the place where Italy will talk to us..."

Italy gave a start at his name. "Hm? Oh, sorry. Um, the cell where Prussia and the others had got in. That's where I want to go."

"Understood. Mow, let's just forget about this incident and go to the other room."Japan suggested.

"R-right." Germany's voice shook.

America sprinted out, practically screaming, followed by France, Japan and Russia. Italy was looking at the ground, searching for something.

"What are you looking for, Italy?" Germany looked at his friend. I stopped and waited for them to come out, as well.

Italy didn't notice that we stayed, so he was a bit startled. "Huh? N-nothing..."

Something glittered at the German's feet. "Hm? What's this?" He bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of metal.

Italy looked up. "Oh!" He yelped.

"Ah, so this is what I saw. It might be useful, so I'll take it with me." Germany pocketed it.

"Right..." Italy tried to smile, but it looked forced to me.

Both of them looked surprised to see me. "Wha-?" Germany yelped.

I gave him a weird look. "I've been standing here the whole time. Didn't you see me?"

"N-no..."

Huh. I don't usually blend in, with my red hair and all.

We walk out of the tunnel, all of us shaking a bit. It looked like the others had already been informed. We walk out of the room and straight down the hall. I find myself in a room with a large cell in the back half of the room.

"Before I say anything, I have a favor to ask of all of you. You see, there is a box inside the cell, isn't there?" We all nodded at Italy's words.

"Yeah. That one, right? What about it, aru?" China asked.

Italy took a deep breath. "Can you open it for me? I can't open it, and I want to see what's inside."

America looked just fine now, considering how he had just freaked out. "Then I, the hero, will open it!" He walked in the cell, followed by France and China.

"What's in the box?" Canada asked, mostly to himself.

Italy turned away. "Errr...Hope?" He mumbled.

Canada just looked confused.

From inside the cell, America started yelling. "What the heck! It won't open at all!"

England rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic. Give me that." And he walked in, along with Prussia.

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia wondered aloud. He walked in with Canada and Japan.

I had a strange feeling. Something wasn't right here... I walked in the cell, leaving Germany and Italy outside.

"Let me try." Germany was about to go in as well, but Italy stopped him.

"Germany?" He called.

"What is it?"

"You found something, didn't you? Maybe it's some kind of clue. Can I take a look?" He held out his hand.

"Oh, you mean this?" Germany withdrew the piece of metal and looked at it. "I don't think it's much, but...Oh, well..." He handed the shard to Italy.

"...nks..." The first part of the word was muffled. He looked down, bracing himself for something he hated himself for doing.

"Ital-" *Shove* *SLAM!* Everyone turned.

Italy had pushed Germany into the cell and slammed the door shut, locking everyone inside.

"Italy!" Japan's voice was disbelieving.

Italy looked disgusted with himself. "Hey, America,why don't you say it?"

Everyone looked at America. "Italy!" He cried.

The Italian's voice was cold, but his eyes were melting. "Say it. In front of everyone. Who lured them here?"

"What are you talking about, aru?" China shouted.

"America?" Russia looked at him, frowning.

Italy began walking slowly to the door. "By the way, there's nothing in that box. It's just an empty box. Sorry."

No, this couldn't be happening! Italy had seemed as such an innocent person!

"It can't be...What's the meaning of this?" Canada's usually soft voice had grown in shock and anger. Italy stopped halfway to the door and turned away from us.

"Hey, America, what's going on here? What are you hiding?" England asked.

America looked guilty.

"Huh? Aren't you going to say it? Why not? Read the atmosphere for once!" No...This shouldn't be Italy's tone...He was always so cheerful!

"Italy! Open this door!" Germany commanded, shaking the bars.

"Aww, but if I open it, You'll get mad at me. Then again, you already are."

"Son of a-" Germany was too shocked to even curse.

"Ita-Chan..." Prussia's voice was pleading.

"Aren't you going to say it? Fine then, I will." Italy addressed the wheat blonde. "You see, I'm the one who told him about the rumors about this place."

"What?" France asked.

"I'm the one who told America. About this place. And then America immediately went to ask everyone to come check it out."

"Th-then..." Japan stuttered.

"Right. It wasn't America who started it. Because _I_ told him. That's why you're all here now."

That's weird...No one seems to acknowledge that I'm even here...

"You told him? You're kidding, right? Why?" Prussia asked.

"No reason in particular. I just happened to hear the rumors about this place, too, and then I told America."

With hurt in his voice, France asked, "Why did you lock us up here?"

Italy pretended to think about it. "Hmm...Because you would get in the way? You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans. So just stay there for a while, okay?"

"You're freaking kidding me! I'll just-" England lifted his hands and had a pained look on his face. "Crap! Because time stopped, my magic-" Italy cut him off. "Ah, that's right. Thank you~ You were really helpful!"

He started for the door again. "Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany~" He stopped and faced the opposite way again. "You, too, America; Thanks for everything!"

America hesitated before speaking for the first time since we had been locked up.

"You really should have learned to smile a bit more naturally."

Italy jumped a little.

Continuing, America said, "Did you forget what We said yesterday? The one who laid out the rails...Yeah, it was you. But _I _chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to get on those rails." He looked at Italy kindly. "No one thinks it's your fault."

Italy's body shook with silent sobs.

"Italy! please, open it! You don't have to do this alone! we can all- all together- get out of here!" Japan pleaded.

Italy trembled, keeping his face turned away from us. "No. We can't." He said harshly.

"Italy!" Germany shouted.

"I'll tell you one more thing." Italy said, keeping his voice steady. "The Thing is after me. That's why no mater how many of us are gathered together, it will attack me first. That's why I tried to keep close to the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless."

Japan looked thoughtful.

"This ends here. I'll make this the last time." Italy's voice was determined. "If I come back, give me a good scolding." He added, then ran out the door, his face in tears.

"ITALY! ITALY! OPEN THIS DOOR! ITALY!" Germany was beside himself with rage.

"Italy!" Japan called.

"Italy! Come back here!" I yell towards the door. When he doesn't come back, I start digging in my messenger bag.

I race to the door, dragging Germany away. I put my screwdriver in the slot and turn it quickly. I do the same on the bottom. As the screws fall away, there is enough space to fit a person just my size. I drop my messenger bag on the ground and slide through the gap. I reach back in and withdraw my knife. "I'll stop him!" I yell at the dumbstruck people still in the cage.

Taking a deep breath, I run out the door.

**An: What, no reviews last chapter? Please review this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! People reviewed me! Thank you to the three people who did so~ I have this weird thing where I don't like to send messages back, but please know that my heart flutters every time I see a new review! Arigato!**

~~~Jade~~~

I ran out the door to the cell room. "Jade!" Germany calls to me. I ran back.

"Please, give this to Italy. Please. Tell him I'll never stop being his friend, and that I forgive him." Germany hands me the iron cross he wears around his neck. "I will." I promise him.

It was on a long chain, so I hung it around my neck for safekeeping as I ran. Dashing out the door again, I stop. Where would he have gone?

"Italy!" I call. Of course, there is no reply. I head up the stairs.

I stop on the second landing, opening the first door I see. I remember that behind the door in the corner that the safe room would be up there. I poke my head in the trapdoor and swivel around. Nope, he wasn't here.

I do this to all the other doors on the second floor, but he's not in any of them. So, I do all the open doors on the third and fourth floors, as well. I vaguely notice that there is a piano in one of the rooms on the third floor.

I run back down the stairs. He must be still in the basement...

As soon as I turn in the direction of the basement door on the first floor, I collide with a wide-eyed, red-haired, blue-clothed person.

"Italy!" I shriek, hugging him.

"Wha-Jade? H-how did you get out?" He stutters, struggling against my embrace.

"I had a couple screwdrivers in my messenger bag, for some strange reason. I was the only one who could fit between the gap." I release him from my hug, but keep a firm hold on his shoulders so he wouldn't get away. "No one blames you, Italy. Germany wanted to give you this-" I pull the iron cross off my neck and drop it onto his. "-And he told me to tell you that he'd never stop being your friend."

Italy had tears in his eyes again. "I-I never meant for this to happen...I just wanted to protect everyone..." He looked me in the eyes. "You need to go, Jade. I can't have you dying, you're a human. I'm not sure you'll come back..."

"Yes, I know, I'm human. But I'm not as fragile as you expect me to be. I killed a Steve when I first got in this crap-house. I'm pretty sure I can do it again. I want to help you. It's dangerous to go alone." I tell him.

Italy was considering his possibilities. He opened his mouth to say something when a growling noise came from behind him.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT THING IS HUGE!" I scream.

What?

It was...

This was like, on steroids, or something.

Ha ha ha, that's it, Steroid Steve.

Well, Steroid Steve was advancing on us quickly.

Italy grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs. "Run!" He yells.

He starts to go into the safe room, but I stop him. "No! That would be leading it right to us!"

"Right!" He nods, and then we run in the opposite direction.

We go into the room across from the one that I think has a fireplace in it.

He lets go of my hand and mutters, "Was It here?"

"Er...What was here?" I ask him. He jus started looking for something when we're being chased by Steroid Steve! Focus, dude!

The door creaked open, revealing Steroid Steve. Oh, poop.

I heft my knife. For a minute, I'm not sure if It'll be able to get through the door, when it just glides in. Just like that. Like nothing's blocking it's path.

It wastes no time, walking forward and blocking our only exit. I stand in front of Italy, my knife ready.

I could swear that I almost heard a low voice coming from the direction of Steve. "We had a deal, Veneziano." It said.

"I-I know. A-and n-now I'm g-going to defeat you." Italy stuttered from behind me.

"Okaay...Tell me Steve isn't talking." I whisper to Italy while keeping my attention on the monster. He doesn't answer, because he snatches the dagger out of my hand, pushes me aside and charges the monster.

"ITALY!" I scream as the monster lands a deep gash on the Italian's chest. Blood pours out of his wound, spreading the red liquid over his torso. Italy tackles the Steve single-handedly and sinks the knife into it's forehead. The door opens behind them. In walks Prussia, Japan, Germany, and a man that looks like Italy, but with darker hair and a curl on the other side. "Eek!" The man shrieks. "What the HECK?" Prussia exclaimes. "Hah...Hah..." Italy laughs weakly. "Italy?" Japan says tentatively. Germany sees the blood gushing from Italy's chest. "ITALY!" He cries. With a hiss, Steroid Steve disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Heheh...You found me..." Italy gasps. He seems to notice the wound or the first time. "Oh..." He collapses on the ground, his breathing shallow.

"ITALY!" Germany and I rush to his side screaming his name in unison.

"It's...you, Germany...and Romano, too, even though I told you not to..." He looks at the man in light brown, who was standing by his head. Prussia was off to the side, and Japan was kneeling next to me.

"Wh-why-Why didn't you run? You're so stupid! You should have waved your white flag like you always do!" 'Romano' Said, looking at Italy and criticizing him through his tears.

"Waving that...Wouldn't have saved 's why I decided to do all I could..." Italy's breath was coming in short, sharp, and painful-sounding gasps.

"Italy! Can you move? Just take slow breaths!" Prussia told him.

"There's still time! I'll stop the bleeding! Bring me some bandages!" Japan ordered, sounding scared.

I lift my shirt a little and unwrap the bandage from around my waist, pushing it into Japan's trembling hands.

"Just stop it! Why do you _always_ have to do everything alone? Look around you! ****! When you wake up, I'm going to ****ing kill you!" Romano cursed, now holding Italy's hand.

"Aww...no...But when I...Wake up again...I'll be... Oh...But I'm...so tired. And it really...hurts...What am I going to do? I haven't yet..." Italy's eyelids slid closed.

"ITA- Oh, thank goodness. He's still breathing. I was so scared..." Prussia changed his sentence mid scream.

"Let's go back at once. Prussia, please call the others back. Germany, you carry Italy. Romano, you can help me take care of his injuries." Japan finished bandaging the unconscious red-head. He looked really relieved that Italy would be okay. "Yeah...Sorry for the trouble." Romano said, dumbstruck.

Germany looked at me, tears glistening in his sapphire eyes. "Did-Did you...Give up your bandage t-to Italy?" I nodded, still staring at Italy's bloodstained face.

"T-thank you..." He hugs me, taking me by surprise.

"Did Italy...actually kill that huge monster all on his own?" Prussia looked at me. I nodded. "I-I was going to see if sticking my knife in it's forehead would kill it again, but Italy took it from me and pushed me out of the way..." I trail off.

Germany stands up and glares at Prussia. "He's severely injured! Hurry up!"

He picks up the little Italian. Italy is mumbling in his sleep.

"To the me...To the me who lives at some point in time...And isn't all alone..."

I take one of his limp hands. It's okay, Italy...You aren't alone...

We walk over to the safe room, Germany lowers him gently onto a bed, and holds one of his hands as well. I stroke auburn hair out of Italy's face. Why did he think he was all alone? Everyone was right here, huddled around his sick bed!

"He's covered in injuries..." Germany murmured.

"He fought alone. It's no wonder..." France said.

" I heard it was much bigger than before, but...He wasn't surprised at all, was he?" Canada asked.

"You mean he already knew? Or..." Russia trailed off.

I debated wether or not to tell them that the Steves could talk. Was it a good idea? I mean, it was Italy's information...

"We should think..." China started. "That he's already seen it many times over, aru..."

"I agree. "Japan said. "That would explain his emotional strength and why he has gotten used to fighting. I don't think it was something he had from the beginning."

"It feels like something that he accumulated and then finally took shape..." America looked at the unconscious person on the bed. "But we can't really be sure. We have to hear it from his own mouth."

"What can we do, then? We can't just demand that he tell us everything as soon s he wakes up!" Prussia faced the American, his arms crossed. "Do you really think he'd tell us just like that?"

England stood up. "Well, if we don't ask him, we'll never know, will we? I think that we should interrogate him, even if it proves to be fruitless."

"I disagree." France looked at England. "If we approached him when he's already so weary, he'll only feel cornered."

"So you want us to keep going like this, aru, with us in the dark and only him in danger?" China demanded the Frenchman. "I think we should interrogate him, aru."

"But..." Russia joined into the argument. "Have you seen his face? I don't think he'll tell us anything that easily. Why don't we wait a little before asking him, Da?"

"'A little?' How long would we have to wait, exactly? We don't have much time left." Woah, did shy Canada just stand up to scary Russia? "It's the only way, even if we have to be a little overbearing."

"Romano, you know something, don't you? Can't you tell us?" America faced the brunette.

"Roma?" a new voice called. It came from the man in the back with the Spanish accent. I hadn't noticed him until now.

Romano hesitated. "Yes. I don't know everything, but I know more than you do."

"Then-" Romano cut Prussia off. "But, knowing the truth, I also understand my brother's decision. I can't just tell you something he's so desperate to hide."

"Jade?" Prussia looked at me.

"I-I don't know as much as Romano, I don't think. But I think that..." I see Romano shaking his head furiously at me. He was right. I couldn't tell them that Italy had made a deal with the thing trying to kill us. He'd never be trusted again. "I can't tell you." I finish, turning my attention on the limp man.

"But this isn't only about him! Other people's lives are at stake! What are we supposed to do now?" England yelled.

"...I'm sorry. I don't..." Romano trailed off, looking at his brother.

"Go easy on him. I don't know what to do, either, but you're being to harsh on Romano. Give him a break." The man in the corner spoke sharply to England.

"Potato Head, what do you think? Should we interrogate him, or wait until he's ready? I want your opinion." Romano addressed Germany. He said nothing, a sad look etched upon his face.

"Germany?" Japan asked.

"I...I...Just want him to wake up first. More than I want to interrogate him or to wait...More than anything, I want him to wake up. And then, if he wants to talk, I will listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I wont ask him anything. I think we should try trusting him." Germany never took his eyes off of the Italian's face.

A silence followed his words, broken by Prussia. "...Yeah. Even Italy has learnt a thing or two, right? When he wakes up, his opinion will be important."

"Indeed." Japan said. He said that a lot. 'Indeed'... "Let's wait for him to wake up."

"Hm? Oh. W-wait!" Germany cried.

"What?" Japan asked.

"He's waking up..." Romano said quietly.

Italy's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh. He's awake." Russia said. Thanks, I didn't notice... I held his hand and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling? Hey." England said kindly, trying to get Italy's attention.

Japan sighed and smiled. "I'm so relieved. Italy, do you know where you are?"

Italy said nothing, just looked at us like he'd never seen us before.

"H-hey...Veneziano..." Romano sounded concerned.

"What's wrong, aru?" China asked.

"Italy? What's the matter?" Prussia questioned.

Italy hesitated. Finally, he croaked something. "...Are..."

"I'm sorry, Italy didn't hear you. Can you say that again?" Germany couldn't help smiling at his ally.

"Who..." He paused. "Are...You?"

***Bawls* NOOOO ITA-CHAAAN!**

***sighs* I love HetaOni... Which I don't own, by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy, Yeah, I know, I'm not dead! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

~~~3rd person~~~

Everyone is in a black room, all looking at Italy expectantly. "The only thing I remember vividly, to the point I can't breathe." He said, "is when we first came here. Even while everyone was thinking of a way to escape, I did nothing to help... I had to be protected like an idiot..." His amber eyes pointed at the ground remembering his feeling of helplessness. "Meanwhile, everyone else was getting hurt. And I was alone. One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes."

Suddenly, the black room vanishes to be replaced with the room with the white piano. Japan lies on the ground, wheezing as blood trickles from a deep gash on his torso.

"Huhu," He laughs. "I'm sorry. It looks like this is the end for me."

"D-Don't say that! I'll just make bandages from this flag and stop the bleeding!" Italy cried out desperately. He begins withdrawing the stick of what was once a white flag.

Japan reaches out with a bloodstained hand and places it on Italy's shaking ones. "No...No...It's hopeless...There's no time..." His weary eyes meet Italy's. "Please. Just leave me and go to the others. Fortunately, they've forgotten..." Japan took a shaky breath and coughed blood on his elbow. "...that I came here. Please. Leave me."

"Of course I can't do that! Just-" Italy looked hopelessly at the stick in his hands. "I'll make bandages right now! Please!"

"Italy."

"Wh-What?" Italy looked up from wondering what he was going to make bandages from to look at his dying friend.

"You don't have your white flag anymore, do you? You already used it to make bandages for everyone else."

Italy looked shocked. "No- I-I do! L-look!" He brandished a roughly made flag from the bandages that were wrapped around himself. "I just made it! I'll help you right now!" Japan's eyes began to close. "No...No! Japan! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little longer!"

"italy, you are very kind. But even through my dulled eyes, I can see that you are lying." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "It's so...frustrating..." His eyes made their way back to Italy's wet ones. "Till the end, I wanted us to get out together..."

With a final sharp breath, Japan's eyes closed for the last time.

Back in the black room, Japan disappeared from the circle.

The room faded again to be replaced with the fireplace room. Russia, France, and China were all lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Sorry, aru. This is where I fall," China gasped, holding the wounds on his side.

"I'm glad we could make a new breach, at least," Russia added, frowning at the cut artery on his arm.

"Come now, Italy, don't cry; just go. If you stay here, the monster is going to show up again," France looked at the sobbing Italy. "But..."

Prussia looked sadly at his good friend, who was dying right before his eyes. At least Spain didn't come...

"Prussia," The albino looked up at his name. "will you protect Italy? He's fast on his feet, but it's hard to fight that monster."

"I know. I'll do it."

"France?" Italy looked at his brother who was slowly bleeding out.

France said nothing as he took his final breath.

"Quickly. Don't let our efforts be in , you're so slow on the uptake," Russia said to the crying Italian, slipping a few inches further as he became closer to death.

"If you stay here, aru, you're just going to get in the way. Just get away, quickly, aru," China urged.

"Let's go, Italy. Let's get out of here," Prussia tugged on his arm, but Italy wouldn't move. He looked at his dead brother and the slowly fading Russia and China. He choked back a sob and ran with Prussia, but stopped to take one last glance at his friends. Tears streaming down his face, he exited.

China smiled at his former rival. "You really are perfect for the role of villain, aru."

"You're quite a good actor, yourself."

China's breathing became sharper as he gasped out his final words. "I have to find...Japan, aru...While I got all sluggish here...I forgot again..." With a shudder, China lay still.

"China?" Russia asked. When he got no reply from the dead nation, he sighed. "Even in this place, I'm alone once again."

Russia slumped over as the last of his blood poured out of him.

In the black room, China France and Russia faded to black.

Now the flashback led us to a room with two beds. England and Canada lay unconscious on each bed. America was pleading with Italy to go back to Germany and Prussia.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, so just go and get some reinforcements, or something," America tried to look at ease so at least Italy would be safe. He began pushing the auburn-haired nation out the door.

"Wait!" Italy cried. "In the meantime, even you will get hurt beyond help-" "I'm fine." America cut off. "Besides, I want to do these guys a favor and stay with them."

"America-" Italy looked at the man, who was already bruised and battered.

America turned around and looked at his incapacitated brothers. "No, that's not it. They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty...I want to stay with them. Till my last moment. Because they're both very important to me."

"And because you're going to...protect me-"

"Haha, yeah! Even though I can't move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing."

Italy said nothing. He didn't want to lose America, either!

"Go for it. I wish you luck."

America, Canada and England disappeared, leaving only three people against the black background.

With a whirl, Germany and Prussia were wounded in a room in the basement. Italy was crying, holding both of their hands, a small key laying forgotten beside them.

"We got back the key," Prussia said.

"Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so mush trouble just to get it back. You should be happier," Germany scolded, trying not to let Veneziano know how badly he was hurting.

"Why did you lie to me...? You said you were only going to take a look around..."

"Ah. Yes," Germany said, looking sheepish for a second before going back to stern. "Probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead."

"You knew-?" Italy asked through his tears.

"Haha..." Prussia laughed, just now realizing how much he was going to miss Italy. "Well...Now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired."

"You're right, Prussia. You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

"Why? No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" Italy shrieked, trying to make them hold on.

Through a haze of pain and blood, Germany choked out, "Anyone who...disobeys...will run...ten laps..."

"Look...If you don't...hurry up...He'll keep adding even more..." Prussia added to the distraught Italian.

"Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany...will have to run...to catch me..." Italy said, silently begging his best friends to stay alive.

With a gasp, the life drifted out of the albino.

"Prussi-" Italy started, but was interrupted by the death rattle of Germany. His blue eyes closed as he squeezed Italy's hand one last time.

"Ger...ma...ny..."

The two brothers faded, leaving behind only one person. Italy walked forward, wondering where his friends were. "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they always left me..." He said aloud. "If only I never heard those rumors..." Italy collapsed, sobbing once again, clawing at his red hair. "If only I never told America!"

(No this is no good,) He thought. (I just have to try harder. What was I supposed to say next, again? Whose life is going to be in danger next, again? What...do I have to do next?)

His sobs redoubled as he thought. (How many more times will I be allowed to make the same mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die? I made them so many promises. But when we next met, they had forgotten all about them. We had finally learned to get along, but when we next met, they had all gone back to normal. I don't want them to forget, though. What can I do? What do I have to do? How can I get them all out of here?)

Italy sighed. (It's no good. I feel as if my head is going to burst. I want to try harder...and harder...but...I'm so very tired...)

Italy faded from the background as the safe room came into view. Everyone but Italy and Romano, who were in the bathroom, was gathered around, discussing Italy's predicament.

"How is he, aru?" China whispered.

"He's in the bath right now. Romano is looking after him," Japan supplied.

"Um...Maybe he has...amnesia?" Canada guessed.

"No. It looked like something a little different," England said.

"It was similar to what I looked like after we had broken a clock," Japan noted.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Prussia asked.

"When we break a clock, he gets a lot of strange memories and they get all mixed up," France said, helping Prussia and Jade's confusion.

"Breaking a clock?..." Jade asked.

"That's right. Italy also got many memories that pushed him to the limit, both physically and mentally," Japan clarified. "He got saturated with them. If he got any more, he would just reject them."

"Reject, aru? Reject what, aru?" China asked.

America spoke up. "The memories themselves. That's how it usually is. But Italy still tried somehow and...the line probably turned to dots."

"You mean all his memories are scattered about? So, if he tries thinking about them, will they return in time?" Germany asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Japan said firmly. "The proof of that is that he immediately...if tentatively... called my name."

"Tentatively? What do you mean by that?" Spain asked.

"Well...Er..." Japan couldn't say how he knew. He just did.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Romano and a soaking wet Italy. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Romano said, lacking his...Romano-ness.

America awkwardly dismissed his apology. "Uh, no. That was pretty quick. Are you feeling better, Italy?"

Italy fidgeted, uncomfortable under the gaze of everyone in the room. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry about all that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now."

"'Sir?' Italy, you do know who I am, right?" Prussia questioned.

"Yes, sir. He is Mr. Japan, you are Mr. Prussia, and he is-" Italy stopped, looking at Germany. "Hol-...Oh, erm...Mr. Germany."

Germany was concerned at his friend's change of personality. "Italy, What's wrong with you?"

"Doesn't it kinda feel...as if he's talking like when he was a kid? What happened?" Spain asked, now standing next to Romano.

"Well, his memories are kinda jumbled and he's a little confused. He still needs some time, okay?" Romano snapped the last part.

"Of course. Take your time," Russia said, looking at Italy and grinning, causing him to flinch. "Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Jade, Romano, you stay with him," Japan ordered, shaken at Italy's timidness.

Jade took her spot next to Italy, but Romano said, "Uh, w-wait! I've been thinking after all this time...and I think I should tell you after all..."

England shook his head. "Uh, wait. I appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have told you to talk without checking Italy's feelings."

"It's alright," France said. "just take care of your brother. If there's really no other way, we'll ask you again."

"That's right," Canada agreed. "We still have many other puzzles to solve. Maybe he'll remember something while we're having a meeting. We can wait."

"All right," Romano said, then noticed Italy sidling away. "Veneziano, come here! Go to sleep! You're tired. Come here."

"B-but..." Italy protested.

"Shh, It's okay, Italy. You need to sleep," Jade pointed out.

"It's alright. If there's no other way, we'll ask you. But until then, be at ease," Germany said kindly, giving a good-natured little push to the direction of the beds.

"Okay..." Italy whimpered, walking to the sleeping area.

"He's so...worn out..." France said, watching Italy climb into his bed.

Japan stepped into the limelight. "Let's think about what would be the best course of action."

America raised his hand. "Yeah. Um, I've been wondering... Germany, what was that thing you gave to Italy?"

"You mean before he got me into that cell? It's a piece of metal that I found in the cave. Incidentally, Italy dropped it when he was beaten up and now I have it with me again."

Canada spoke up. "Judging by the way he acted, it must be something necessary to escape."

"Maybe it's some sort of key?" Spain guessed.

"Key?" France asked, holding the jagged metal in his hand. "But keys aren't usually shaped like this."

"Yeah, but that's the point! In other words, the keyhole is hidden," Spain argued.

"But there was no keyhole where this metal could fit," Prussia noted.

"We must have missed it, aru. Were there any places that made you uneasy?" China asked England, finally acknowledging his magic powers.

"Yes and no. There were so many places that made me uneasy, I forgot most of them," The British man answered.

"In that case," America said. "We need to search the mansion once again."

"Understood. Let's split p into two groups; one to search and one to stand by," Japan suggested.

"I'm fine with either one, but...Italy must be hungry, so...Maybe I should cook something for him?" England said innocently.

This caused an instant uproar, making Romano glare across the room and yell, "SHHH!"

"England! Let's search together! By all means!" Japan exclaimed while trying to remain polite.

"What? But the food..." England stuttered, looking towards the kitchen area.

"I'll stay, aru! France, you can stay, too, aru!"

France caught on. "OH! Of course! So, the kitchen is full now! You can look around with the others!"

"I'll stay, too. I'm not feeling very well," Prussia said.

"Does anyone else have a preference?" America asked. Silence followed his words. "Okay, then Russia, Canada, Japan, and England will do the searching with me. The others will stand by."

"All right," Canada declared. "Let's do a thorough investigation."

**Yeah. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my other fic. *coughadvertisingcough* ^-^**

**Review'n'stuff**


End file.
